The Extra
by thatgirl45
Summary: Hermione Granger was a normal quiet girl. Until a movie director knocks into her and tells her she wants to make her the thing she's the farthest from: a movie star. With life changing so quickly, Hermione's about to find out more about life.And love.HHr
1. Chapter 1

The Extra  
By: Thatgirl45

----

I was never anything special. I was not amazingly beautiful, nor was I grossly horrifying to look at. I was ranked 1st in my class in my school, so I guess my smarts was one of my few redeeming qualities. I was quiet, shy, never one to start a conversation. People my age expected some things from me; such as the typical A+ that they would surely get in a group project with me. It was something that had made me angry at first. Until I realized that even if they didn't give me all the work, I probably wouldn't have trusted my grade, my rank with people without analyzing every detail. I was the smart girl, not someone to look at. Which is why I held my breath as my best friend, Hannah Abbott led us into the local (god forbid) Shine Shack, an amazingly annoyingly girly store that I probably wouldn't be caught at by myself.

"Come on! They started hiring TWO weeks ago! The spots are probably going to be filled by now, if we don't go!" Hannah exclaimed loudly. Two weeks. That's how long it had taken her to convince to 1)want a job and 2) want a job at Shine Shack. I slowed my speed just a tad, hoping against hope that in the next five minutes before we got there, that the jobs had been magically filled since her phone call two days ago to see if they had.

They hadn't. Lavender Brown, a once-close friend of mine, stood at the register and popped up in excitement as she saw me and Hannah walk in. Hannah pulled eagerly on my hand, rushing me to Lavender.

"Lavender!" Hannah shrieked, "Two applications! STAT!" Hannah stopped pointedly at the register as Lavender scrambled towards a drawer. I sighed, my disapproval seeping out, grabbing my cell and checking the time. Hannah glared at me as she took the applications from Lavender. "Oh, hush, Hermione, you agreed you wouldn't be like this!" Lovely girl, wasn't she?

"Hannah, did you get a haircut?" Lavender asked from the other side of the counter, handing Hannah and I each a pen. I dropped my cell phone onto the counter, and grabbed the pen, looking down at the paper. Hannah's hand flew up, automatically, to her head. She flushed with pleasure, her dirty blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. I felt a pang of jealousy. Hannah, like most of my friends, was naturally beautiful; her smooth, creamy skin that could flush in a beautiful shade of crimson, her steely, grey eyes that could light up in a moment. It was difficult to not see her beauty, and just as hard not to feel jealous once and a while. I sighed again as she went onto say "yes, yes, thank you for noticing," and engaging in a quick conversation about where and when she got it cut.

"HERMIONE!" Hannah bellowed in my ear, snapping me out of my trance. She was annoyed, her eyes sparkling with aggravation.

"Sorry? What's going on?" I asked, flushing slightly at my idiocy. Lavender and she were looking at me.

"Are you going to fill that application out or not? We don't have all day! Mr. Binns is going to kill us if we don't study for his history exam!" I looked down at the paper in my hands and noticed something that could make me escape out of this disastrous situation.

"Hannah, we have to put REFERANCES. I doubt you know where any of them live!" I said, rolling my eyes. Reasonable, right?

"Oh…Right," She trailed off, looking like I popped a balloon in front of her. "Well, anyways, we need to go, The Creamery is only going to be open for"-she checked her watch-"another 15 minutes." I rolled my eyes; Hannah's excitement was not one that was easily deterred. She hooked her arm around mine and shouted a good bye as we strolled out of the shop. I waved my hand in reluctance, knowing we still had 2 more hours to spend shopping and hunting around for more applications.

We stepped out into the warm sunshine. Summer was all around us; teenagers littering the streets, businessmen walking and talking on their cell phones, couples walking to the movie theater a block down. London was busy and alive. I smiled and felt the sun warming my skin. I started to walk confidently when I suddenly noticed how alone I felt. I turned to look at Hannah. She was nowhere. I turned around and found her looking in the pen in her hand. I looked at her questioningly.

"Hermione…"She started slowly, "I forgot to give this back to Lavender. Can we go back?" I rolled my eyes. Really, a pen? Like it mattered? But I knew Hannah. She'd feel horrible if we didn't take it back. I nodded, slightly frustrated. She smiled and turned to walk there. I grabbed my purse, to check the time again. But my cell phone wasn't there. Where was my cell phone? I felt around the pockets of my jeans, my shirt pocket, the pocket inside my light jacket: empty, empty, empty. Hannah had turned to see me as I frisked myself. "What's wrong?" She asked, her face displaying confusion.

"I lost…my cell." I said, searching through my purse again. My mind wondered…and then it came back to me with a jolt. The counter. The counter of Shine Shack. I gasped, and looked into Hannah's wide and curious eyes. "It's at the Shine Shack!" I shrieked, breaking into a frantic jog. What if someone took it? What if my mother had called? What if I couldn't find it? Not noticing where I was going, I bumped into many people until finally:

"OUCH!" A middle aged woman bellowed as I knocked her over, pulling both of us down to the ground harshly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really very sorry! I'm in huge rush! Sorry!" I apologized, dusting myself off as I helped her up, I kept on as I turned around and sprinted away from her. I heard her yell something (probably obscene, but I couldn't tell, I was too far away). I did not look back. I rushed and turned into the Shine Shack, the colors swirling around as I panted.

"Lav…ender…My phone…"I started, struggling for air, slowing down as I reached the register. Lavender's back was to me, but she heard me.

"Oh! Hi, Hermione! You left your phone here! I was wondering if you were coming back…"Lavender said, her eyes bright until she turned around to see me, panting. "Are you okay?" She asked, confused, her eyes, concerned. I nodded, swallowing roughly. I heard the bell chime, another customer coming in. Lavender reached into her pocket and pulled out my cell phone, thrusting it into my hands.

What happened next was the kind of things that you'd see happen on television, from a fairy tale, a story book, but certainly not in my life. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I turned around to see the woman I had rudely pushed over in my haste to get here. I swallowed again.

"H..hi," I said uncertainly. The woman was slightly intimidating, her hair pulled back in a severe bun, her green eyes glistening from behind small spectacles, her cheeks pressed in tightly against her face. Had she not been in front of me, looking like an angry school teacher, I would have considered her beautiful, even considering her age.

"Hello," she started, "My name is Minerva McGonagall." I studied her face, wondering why I need to know this. Did she want to press charges on me? Had I harmed her while I ran away?

What came out of her next took me off guard.

"I'm a movie director. I want to make you a movie star." My mouth dropped open, I heard Lavender gasp and then everything faded, fading into darkness, as if proving it was a dream.

---

_Well, that wasn't too bad, huh?_

_FYI, for later chapters, I'll be basically guessing on what some people look like. I'm trying to get them as close as possible to what we seen in the movies. _

_Review, please? (:_

_It makes me happy. (:_

_Thatgirl45_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Extra  
Chapter Two  
By: thatgirl45**

---

My head was throbbing. I could feel consciousness returning to me. I flickered my eyes open and closed them quickly. It was much too fuzzy. I could hear voices, they, too, were fuzzy. But slowly, they were becoming clearer, making more sense, like someone was turning up the volume of a radio. I heard a gasp.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" A familiar voice…Who was it? Hannah?

"I don't know! She just fainted!" I could feel cool hands against my head, and opened my eyes again, slowly this time. Lavender's, Hannah's, and Ms. McGonagall's (that was her name, right?) swam into view, clear and vivid. I shook my head slowly, shaking off the effects of the fainting. I held my breath as the events from before came back to me.

"_What?!_" I asked suddenly, my voice trembling, my memories saying over and over again, like a tape on replay "I want to make you a movie star. I want to make you a movie star…" Everyone looked confused. So, I cleared my throat and pressed on, "a movie star?! Me?! Are you crazy?!" My curly brown hair flew around me, probably giving me the impression of a crazy person. Hannah gasped again, her beautiful eyes snapping open in surprise, her mouth forming a perfect O. She turned to stare at Ms. McGonagall, whose face had relaxed.

"Of course," She started, "There's this part in a movie…" she continued, saying many more words, which made sense, but to me, meant nothing. How? Me? Why? My head was still trying to get through the concept, trying to understand the words 'movie star' and how this strange woman seemed to think that they even applied to me. "…of course, your part would be finished by the end of the summer, in case you wanted to return to school—"

"Wait! I don't even WANT to be a movie star! I don't even like attention!" I said, rudely interrupting her. Lavender's and Hannah's heads snapped over to me, both of them staring at me with mortified expressions, disapproval etched on them.

"You…You don't?" Ms. McGonagall stammered, and looked thoroughly shocked; probably from never hearing such a thing from a teenage girl.

"No! Never!" I said, as if it were obvious. I stood up, slightly woozy from fainting, and held onto the counter for support. Lavender and Hannah looked past mortified and were turning into totally horrified identical faces. I turned around to walk out of the store, my walking slightly off balance.

"Hold on, just a second, please," Lavender said, in her polite voice, though, after years of experience, I could hear the slight under tone of frustration. I felt a pull on my arm, and turned to see Hannah, her eyes wide with concern. I could see Lavender strolling over to meet us; her perfect blue eyes alight with anger. Ms. McGonagall's face perfectly perplexed, behind her.

"Hermione Jean Granger," She hissed, "how could you possibly pass up a chance like this, you silly little girl?" My face warmed at her words. Silly? _Silly? _After all this time, my choice of not wanting to be a movie star was _silly? _Hannah stared at me, knowing I was simmering with anger at those words. She reached out and grabbed my hand, trying to soothe the effect of Lavenders words.

"I'm not interested, Lavender. Dear god, if you want, ask her if you can take it instead!" My voice just as low as hers; I could see Ms. McGonagall looking over, trying to listen to the snippets of our conversation.

"She didn't ASK me!" She retorted, I could tell this bugged her. And suddenly, I felt a small sort of satisfaction. Lavender, beautiful Lavender must have taken this as a personal hit to her ego. How could some movie director ask too-smart Hermione to be a movie star over her? I felt horrible immediately. I didn't want this. Lavender did, ever seen she was little. Guilt washed over me.

"Hermione…"Hannah spoke for the first time, her voice soft, "I think you should take this." I turned to her, looking at her like she was crazy. She sighed; knowing saying that wouldn't be enough. "You should try something new...It'd be good for you. You're too wrapped up in school all the time. It's summer, try something new." She was pleading. My eyes softened. Hannah wasn't trying to do this to make me angry. She, who knew better than anyone else, was truly concerned for me. She squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes, hers holding nothing but caring. I sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to say no now. Hannah was one of the only people that could change my mind so quickly.

"Damn it, Hannah. You're doing it again," I said. A smile exploded over her face, and she mouthed a thank you. I sighed, "Okay." Despite her trying to prod me into taking it, Lavender looked absolutely furious at my okay. She probably had wanted it for herself, though. She glared at Hannah fiercely, who shrunk a tiny bit under her gaze. I walked towards Ms. McGonagall, my face set.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" I asked a slight unwillingness in my tone. Ms. McGonagall's face looked smug, like she knew it would be a yes eventually. She took out a card, handing it over to me.

"Call me, so we can set up an appointment together with your parents or manager," she continued. She smiled warmly, "I'll be hearing from you soon, miss…?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger," I said, taking the hand that she had extended for me to shake.

"Miss Granger," she said experimentally, as if to try it out on her tongue. She smiled, nodded at me, Lavender, and Hannah, and walked out.

--- Two weeks later

I sat at on my bed, my head spinning after the meeting I had just had. My cell phone rang, eagerly, "She's So Lovely" by Scouting for Girls, screaming out at me. Damn. I should've known.

"Hello?" I asked, answering.

"How'd it go? How'd it go?" Hannah's voice so excited, screamed from the phone. I held back a laugh, even despite my stress. She was always good at making things sound more exciting than it was.

"Well, I'm in a movie called 'The Secret of Boys'" I said, frowning at the title, remembering how shocked I was when I first heard it.

"Ooo! A chick flick, no doubt. What do you play? Who's in it? Will I get to meet them?" Hannah asked, undeterred by my tone of voice. I smiled, her excitement was contagious.

"Well, I play a best friend to the main character. I really don't know much about her, except that supposedly to the director (of course) I look exactly as she imagined her. I haven't heard of the people I'm working with though…" I said. I didn't watch movies, or TV shows, or read gossip magazines. I found them way too much of a distraction, considering how it was hard enough to maintain friendships and my grades, I didn't really need the stress of keeping up with TV series too.

"Of course you look like her! With your lovely light copper skin, you wonderful brown curls that exude sexiness, and your beautiful brown eyes, how could you NOT look like you belong in a movie?" She said, way too complimentary. I rolled my eyes, ignoring every comment. "But, tell me, who you're working with, Hermione! You might not be into TV, but I certainly am!" Of course, I'd forgotten.

"Well….There's…uhm…crap, who was it? Oh, yeah! There were two Weasley's, I think…Ginny and Ron, I believe. I think the other one was Harry Potter…Hannah?"It was dead silent on the other line. "Hannah?" I asked again, worry breaking through. "Han—"

"OH! MY! GOSH! YOU'RE WORKING WITH HARRY POTTER, GINNY WEASLEY AND RON WEASLEY?!?! HERMIONE!!! I HATE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making me jerk the phone away from myself. "You HAVE to get me signature! Let me meet them! I'll take you food or something! Hermione! How could you NOT know them? They're three of THE most a-may-zing actors in the entire universe!"On and on it went, for a quarter of an hour. Until finally…

"So, they're a big deal?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hermione, they're a HUGE deal. I can't believe the director asked you to even be in the same movie with them!" I opened my mouth in defiance, Hannah, catching her mistake quickly, spoke before I could even start. "I mean, not that you don't have talent or beauty! But they're so HUGE! I would've expected them to ask someone else, someone just as big!" I simmered.

"Okay, well, now that you're done complimenting, hating, insulting, and fixing insults, I'm way tired, Han. I'll call you tomorrow." I said, slightly annoyed already.

"When are you meeting them?" She asked, ignoring me.

"Monday, I think. They said they were finally able to get all the cast together."

"MONDAY?! Girl, I am taking YOU shopping!" Hannah said.

"What? No! Hannah! Ugh, No!" I said, shaking my head even though she couldn't see me.

"Too bad. Get to bed; I'm waking you up at 7!"

"Han—"Click...Dial tone. I sighed, closing my phone. Today was too long. I didn't to even go on Monday. My summer was supposed to be spent working on calculus problems and vocabulary skills. I sighed again. It was going to be a long summer.

At least, that's what I had thought.

---

_Well, Chapter two's out. I think the next chapter will be about them meeting, but I really don't know. I know you guys are probably wondering why I'm taking so long to put them together to meet. I'm sorry; I really do need to do it like it would be in real life (Not that I know how it would work in real life…). Also, I don't do beta's, i check it all myself. If you see any mistakes, please tell me in a comment. It's very much appreciated. I think i'll be posting the next chapter on July 13th._

_Review, Comment, Flame, Constructively Criticize Me, Something, please._

_It makes the author happy._

_Thatgirl45_


	3. Chapter 3

The Extra  
Chapter Three  
By: thatgirl45

---

The weekend had flown far too fast, in my opinion. It was Monday, nine o'clock, A very unholy hour for a teenager on her summer break. I sat in a room full of people, people I didn't know and only one that I did. That, of course, was Ms. McGonagall. She looked different today though; more like the school teacher I had the impression of the first time I saw her, and less like the kind middle aged woman I'd grown accustomed to.

"Okay," She said, starting the meeting, "Today, we're going to do a read through. This means, of course, that we're not going to start the real acting, we're going to read through the script in our assigned characters." She nodded at a red-head with glasses on the side that, I just noticed, stood with a tremendous amount of papers in his hands. He looked down at the list, and called out the first name.

"Hermione Granger in the role of Cassidy," He called, looking around for me. A shiver went down my back, an odd sensation fluttered in my stomach, and I lifted my hand carefully. He passed the script over to me and I saw my name printed with large letters on the front with the name "Cassidy Jones" in a smaller font underneath it. I trembled, this wasn't my part. This couldn't be my part, no way. I could hear him calling other peoples' names, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ernie, Neville, Luna…I was vaguely aware of it, my brain in a frantic mode, turning everything else into background noise. My mind wasn't registering it, wouldn't believe it.

I lifted my hand up, feeling it tremble. I could feel the shocked look on my face, and Ms. McGonagall raised an eye brow, in acknowledgement. I heaved a sigh, to keep the terror out of my voice.

"Excuse me, Ms. McGonagall? I thought I was playing Larissa, not Cassidy." I blurted out, my voice sounding confused. Heck, _I _was confused!

"Oh? Didn't you get my voicemail? Ginny had decided that she liked Larissa more, due to personal reasons, and we decided to switch you." Her voice had an air of surprise, like I had thrown her off-guard by this question. My head was screaming "NO!" over and over again in my head. I sat there, like an idiot, not wanting to disappoint Hannah by quitting because of something like this. I absorbed the information, and smiled weakly up at her. She smiled warmly back, as though she was confident I would do well anyways. I looked down at my script that had been conveniently high-lighted on my lines. I heard her continue, "Begin."

My throat was too clogged, so, in a way, I was lucky I didn't have the first line. I did have the second one though.

"If this shirt doesn't get me groped at least once tonight, I'm going to sue the designer," I heard the red head across from me say. Her name was Ginny, I could recall that much. She said the words confidently, as if they weren't words being read but being said, as if we were in an actual conversation.

"Larissa," I said, my tone mimicking hers, "you ARE the designer!" I felt the sarcasm dripping in the words, though I didn't know how it came out like that. I could have been rolling my eyes, with the way I said it. It somehow felt right though. Ginny smiled explosively at me, as if I met some unknown expectation for her.

"Too true!" She said merrily, "What do you think? Will I be a hit on the runway?" The words were coming smoothly, like an actual conversation I'd be having with Hannah…

We continued through the read-through until we got to Scene 7, where we cut eagerly for lunch. I followed Ms. McGonagall into another room, which was decked with tables, and a long buffet which made my (suddenly) hungry tummy growl in anticipation. I walked up to it eagerly. I could see almost every type of food: Spaghetti, Salads, Fruits, Steaks, Chicken Strips, French Fries…It was everywhere. I thought for a second, and grabbed a fresh garden salad and an apple. I turned around, and noticed that nearly everyone was seated.

But I didn't know anyone and I was painfully shy. I sighed, and sat at the closest empty table to me. If I was really desperate, I'd call Hannah and tell her how things went. But before I could even reach for my phone, I heard a clatter right next to me and saw a plate filled with Spaghetti on it. I stared at it for a second until I craned my head slowly up to see Ginny Weasley standing right in front of me.

"Hello!" She said, her voice excited and bubbling over. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," I said, smiling at her, "I might have to squeeze you in though, as you can tell, there's a ton of people rushing over here." _Woah._ Where had THAT come from? When did I become confident when talking to strangers? She smiled back and pulled out a chair noisily and sat in it.

"My name's Ginny Weasley," She said, introducing herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you," I said politely, biting into my apple.

"I can't believe you took the part without a hissy fit, so many people would've!" She said, engaging quickly into conversation. I had a feeling she was one that could fill silence easily and in a nice way. I smiled crookedly at her, almost smirking.

"Of course I wouldn't have. I'm just surprised that they didn't cast someone else," I said, finally expressing a thought that had been on my mind.

"Oh, they almost did! Percy, my brother, the assistant director, tried to tell Ms. McGonagall to switch you in for Angelina Johnson but she said no, right off the bat! She said you were going to be in the movie, that she wanted you and no one else. I guess, though, after what I've seen so far…I really don't blame her." I processed this information in silence, taking another bite out of my apple. I didn't understand. Why would Ms. McGonagall want to stick with me when someone like Angelina Johnson-someone even I had heard of-wanted the part?

"I don't understand," I said finally, opting not to ask my real questions out loud, "What do you mean?" She chewed her spaghetti slowly; I could tell she was thinking of how to phrase it.

"Hermione, I don't know how to explain it. You're amazing at this stuff. The way you read through the script…It looked so natural, like it came to you as easy as breathing did. Did you ever take acting lessons?" She asked, genuinely interested. I shook my head, feeling a blush spreading through-out my body; I hated compliments. She smiled again, and continued, "Well, regardless, you're great. I think you'll do well in the part of Cassidy. I mean, I'm so happy you took it so easily. I mean, I would've totally screwed up the kissing parts. Can you imagine? Hermione?...Hermione?" She stared at me confused.

My body felt rigid, my heart beating much too quick. I had to kiss someone. I had to kiss someone in a movie. I had to kiss someone in a movie that my friends were probably going to see. Oh, God. I hadn't even gotten my true first kiss yet! I looked up at Ginny, my eyes wide. I had to kiss someone. I swallowed my food, harshly.

"Wow, Ginny, You've sat with the new girl for about five minutes and you're already scaring her? That's a record, really." A male's voice broke me out of my thoughts; I blinked and looked up at two guys who were pulling out chairs to sit with us.

"Oh, please, Ron, I mentioned her having to do the kiss, and she went into shock." Ginny shot at one of them. I shook my head again, fully snapping out of it.

"Hello," I said as politely as I could, my shock slowly wearing off even while the words kept replaying themselves in my heard, "I'm Hermione Granger." Introducing myself, that worked, right? I looked up at them, really seeing them, the first time since they got there. One of them, probably Ron, had a head full of brilliant, bright red hair, pale skin, and was tall and lanky. The other one, though, might as well have been the polar opposite of him. He had a mass of crazy, untamed hair, a smooth creamy skin tone, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Bright green and almond shaped, they had numerous amount of shades in them and the thickest eye lashes encasing them. I sucked in a breath and felt my stomach give a weird lurch. I felt my face heat up again, and—I was staring. I looked away, mortified by my actions and cleared my throat.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, but, please, call me Ron," Said the first boy, the red head. I smiled at him, turning my eyes to the other one, my eyes magnetized to him.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," The other said. He smiled uncertainly at me; probably confused about my staring previously. I shook my head slightly, throwing the last of my feelings out the door. I turned to Ginny.

"So I have to…kiss someone," I began, choking out the words like they were disgusting, "Who exactly will I be kissing?"

She looked at me like I was mad. Maybe I was, by this point; too many surprises today. "Well…"She trailed off, as if she wondering if she should say it.

"She has to kiss both of us, doesn't she? Me and Harry?" Ron asked tactlessly.

My eyes opened wide again. I threw a look at Harry, then at Ron, and, finally, Ginny. She nodded reluctantly. My body froze, I had to kiss two guys. Two of the most amazingly beautiful guys I had ever seen in my life. I waited for the ground to swallow me whole. It didn't.

"Oh, God," I whispered, everything going dizzy again. Oh, God…not again. The darkness swallowed me whole again.

---

_I love making Hermione pass out. So many surprises for her, I think I'd do the same thing. Which is probably why I'm making her faint; I'd do it._

_Also, this is one of my first fanfics that have made it past Chapter Five (I'm pre-typing them out.). More to come._

_Sorry, i'm late on updating, btw. I had a retreat this weekend and it was amazingly fun but very draining._

_Next one should be out on...Aug. 3rd._

_Review, comment, flame (Within reason), constructively criticize me, SOMETHING, please. (:_

_Love,_

_Thatgirl45_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Extra, Chapter Four  
By: Thatgirl45**

**---**

I jumped up from the bed with a start. What was going on? Where was I? I looked around the room at the unfamiliar setting. It was an infirmary, I could tell that much. What was going on? I turned to the window, wondering what time it was. It was pitch black. I stood up slowly, my body feeling oddly off balance. There was a curtain pulled around my bed. I reached out an attentive hand, and pulled it away. There was more light now, the room was nearly all white. Harry and Ginny were stretched out on two different chairs, both asleep. Had they waited for me? My heart gave a little flip; they were so nice. I looked around some more, there HAD to be a clock somewhere.

Sure enough, there was. It was the kind of annoying school clock that made the "tick-tock" noise. I read it once. Twice. Thrice. It was 11:45 at night. I gasped; a short quick thing. However, it was loud enough to wake Harry from his sleep, sending him toppling to the floor in his surprise.

"Wuzgoinon?" He asked, his voice slurred, his eyes half closed. I heard Ginny getting up as well, but my eyes were glued to Harry's humorous expression. I let out a loud laugh, a sound that seemed to reverberate all around the room, filling the silence.

"Hermione? Are you feeling better? You scared us half to death!" Ginny said, getting up from the chair at the same time. She was right in front of me in a second, touching my forehead softly with her hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...I need to get home, my parents are going to freak!" I said, my worry contaminating my voice.

"They already know. I called them earlier and said we'd give you a ride home when you woke up. They were worried, but they said something about a conference…" She trailed off as if wondering this information would hurt me. Of course it didn't, my parent's had been planning and directing the dentistry conference for over a year now. I nodded at her, smiling softly.

"Well…Harry's my ride home…Ron left two hours ago, he has another casting tomorrow," She babbled on, and maybe it was my light head, but I found myself slightly woozy again and paying less attention to her…I stumbled, my eyes going in and out of focus again. I felt a pair of arms steady me, and a weird feeling shoot up my arm. My stomach gave a weird lurch; I was going to be sick. I could hear Ginny calling me name again. I sucked in a breath and felt my legs leave the floor, dropping onto a bed. I blinked my eyes, fighting the darkness that was calling me. Things were getting clearer instead of blurrier. I blinked again, and the world stopped spinning.

"Whoa," I said, my voice quivering from exhaustion. I felt Ginny's hand caress my cheek, and heard her murmur something that sounded like 'you can say that again'.

"I don't think she's going to be able to walk…"Ginny said. It was then that I realized that I was not in a bed, like I had thought I was. I was in a pair of arms. I opened my eyes fully this time. Harry's face was a foot from mine.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked, my voice rising to a never before hit decibel. I saw him look at Ginny, as if wondering what to do. I was _not _a weak person; I could walk all by myself. I didn't need some guy I'd only met a couple of hours ago to carry me.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Ginny asked, concerned. Was she joking? No need to add insult to injury, Thanks.

"YES! Now, put me down!" I said again, and felt Harry obey this time. My feet touched the floor, and I tried to straighten up, but, embarrassingly, my body fell right back into Harry's arms. I couldn't even WALK. Ginny looked smug, Harry, embarrassed.

"Uhm, Let's go, My parents want me home by one," Harry said, lifting me up slowly. We started (well, they) started walking out of the room, into a long hallway. Harry Potter had a curfew? Hannah would fall over from shock with this!

"Hannah!" I said, suddenly, ignoring the pain that erupted in my head from this sudden exclamation. She was probably worried; I hadn't called her all day.

"Oh, she's so nice!" said Ginny, another smile exploding onto her face. "She called you like, seven times. So, I finally answered and told her that you fainted and you'd call her tomorrow." I nodded and smiled, wondering how Hannah reacted after she hung up with "The" Ginny Weasely. We were outside now, walking towards a very old BMW. Was that really Harry's car? My incredulity must have shown on my face, because next thing I heard was:

"I know, I know, it's really old," Harry started, smiling hugely, "I'm supposed to be all famous and rich, but my parents still wanted me to have an old car as my 'beat-up' car. In a year or so, I'll get a brand new one." Ginny opened up the passenger door for him, letting him put me down on the seat. The car smelled a lot like Harry, a strong smell of spices, with something else in the mix. I grabbed the seat belt and murmured a thank you to him, to which he smiled crookedly. He closed the door and walked around.

"He's dropping me off first; I live really close to here. Which, you know, is a given. When we get really into the filming, we'll practically be living in the studios. I hope you don't live too far from here," Ginny said, her head popping up right next to me, even though she was in the back seat.

It was a curious sensation, really, I thought, as Ginny babbled on. I felt like I'd known them forever, they were so open and caring for me. It was natural, easy talking to them. I'd always been the shy type of person, so I didn't understand how it was so easy talking to them. Maybe it was because they knew how to interact with people: meetings with fans, newscasters, and paparazzi. They were so good at opening up to other people. I wondered vaguely if this was my future, a future of confidence and no secrets.

"I live a couple miles out, but, nothing big," I said, pulling myself out of my train of thought so I could give her an answer. Lights were flowing in and out of the darkness, I could barely see. I had no clue how Harry could drive like this. I could feel us turn and light returned to us, I could see houses (if you could call them that). Huge houses with large antique post lights, all along the road and wondered where we were going when we came to a very sharp stop.

"Here you go, Gin," Harry said, peering out of the window, looking at one of the biggest houses on the block. It was elaborately decorated, with colorful lights dotting the pathway and beautiful marigolds and rose bushes. It even had-God forbid-a couple of garden gnomes in the front.

"Thanks again, Harry," She said, stepping out of the car. We watched her until she stepped into the house. Suddenly, I felt very alone with him. Ginny had been carrying most of the conversation, with both of our reluctant answers. I wondered if Harry was secretly as shy as I was.

"Harry," I said, his name sounding completely foreign coming from my mouth, "If you want, I could call my parents and ask them to pick me up at the studio, I live out of the way, I think." He made a large, sweeping U-turn and went out the way we'd come in.

"Hermione, please," He said it in an offended tone, as if I had somehow insulted him, "just, please, tell me the quickest way to get to your house."

"Um…Get onto Brighton Avenue, you know where that is, right?" I said, sounding unsure. He nodded and silence filled the car. It was awkward, the silence seeming to be pressing in all around us, attacking me. I desperately wanted him to say something, but didn't dare to start a conversation myself.

"So," he said, answering my wish, "are you excited? For the movie?"

"I guess so…I've never done this before, so I don't really know what to expect," I said, relieving a tiny bit of my worries in that sentence. He nodded, as if I had answered correctly.

"Yeah…I remember my first movie. God, that was a while back...I was so nervous, I didn't want to mess anything up…" He smiled as he said this. The confidence was back in his voice, the movie star he was leaking through naturally.

"Turn on Frankfurt Street, Isn't it scary though?" I said feeling, for some reason, relaxed enough to tell him my worries, "Realizing that if the movie sucks it could be because of you? Having to pretend to be madly in love with your co-stars? I'm so surprised I'm even the main character! I don't deserve that, not for a second…" I trailed off, realizing I was babbling like an idiot. I turned to Harry, wondering what he thought about this. Surprisingly, he looked like he was wondering how to soothe me, like he was taking it all in.

"Scary?" He asked, finally, "It's terrifying. But you have to believe in yourself. You, Hermione, have to realize that you DO deserve it. If Ms. McGonagall had wanted anyone else, she could have gotten them, without a doubt. And, as for the pretending to be madly in love with your co-stars…" He sighed, as if wondering how to phrase it or if he should tell me, "I think…you always fall in love with them, just a little bit." He cast a look over at me, as if wondering what my thoughts on this were.

I sucked in a breath and felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. It was only at this moment that I remembered that I was playing opposite _him_. I was supposed to kiss _him_. I was supposed to be pretending to be madly in love with _him. Ugh,_ I remembered with a shiver, I was supposed to be in love with Ron too. Dear God, I hoped he was wrong and it wasn't true. He looked back at the road, and I shook off the craziness in my head, knowing I was just over thinking his friendly advice.

"Oh, damn. We were supposed to turn left there," I said, finally putting logical thoughts together. I heard him screech to halt and do an illegal U-turn. We turned on to the street. "It's the third house on the right." He slowed and stopped at my house. The lights were still off. It looked like my parents were still at the conference; it had a dinner reception after as well. I looked at the dashboard clock 12:33 a.m. I felt a blush heat up my cheeks again. My house looked like a toy compared to Ginny's.

"I hope I don't make you late," I said, my head feeling light, as I slowly started to get out of the car, testing my balance again; it felt alright.

"Of course not, my parents won't mind that I helped a poor defenseless girl that couldn't even walk straight," He replied, completely at ease with teasing me. I scowled; defenseless, was I?

"Thank you, Harry. Good night," I said, choosing to be nice instead. I closed the door, and stumbled up the walkway and steps. I slid my keys out of my pocket and into the key hole. I turned, and saw Harry's car idle on the street. I felt a weird lurch in my stomach again, though I felt totally fine. He waved and smiled at me. Handsome, even in the darkness. I walked through the door, my hand rising into a wave also.

"Good night, Harry," I whispered under my breath, and closed it. I could hear his car roar to life, and fade as he left. "Good night…" I said again, feeling a sharp wave of sleepiness wash over me and stumbled up the stairs.

---

**Wow, so this was a really long chapter. I'm kind of pleased with myself. Even though it's long, I'm hoping it's not boring.**

**Also, in case you're wondering why he sounded offended when she suggested leaving her at the studio…Harry's too much of a gentleman for that. (:**

**Review, comment, flame (within reason); constructively criticize me, something, please! It makes me happy.**

**Next Update will be the end of this month: August 24th.**

**Love from,**

**Thatgirl45**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Extra, Chapter Five  
By: Thatgirl45**

**--- **

It was Wednesday when my life seemed to finally get back to a normal schedule. The shock and surprise of my part and kissing the guys had finally worn off. Of course, that just left more room for more surprises. So, of course, it was Wednesday morning that I woke to an annoyingly insistent bell being rung over and over again. It wasn't the best day for this, really. I had to meet with the cast again tomorrow, so I had been looking forward to this relaxing day. Also, I was almost completely sure I was going to be bombarded by questions from my cast-mates on how I was feeling. Tuesday hadn't been very relaxing with Hannah asking a million questions about what happened. Of course, I left some parts out. Of course, it would be the things I didn't say that would come back to haunt me this Wednesday morning.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, if you do not open this door RIGHT NOW, you're going to be in big trouble!" I heard Hannah screaming as I stumbled down the stairs in my pajamas. What was going on? Hannah rarely, if ever, raised her voice loudly.

"Okay," I said, yanking the door wide open, "where's the fire?" I asked, jokingly. As I suspected, Hannah wasn't in the mood for jokes. She hurried through the door, past me. Shouting and silence was never a good thing with her. She glared up at me her eyes flashing angrily (I was taller than her) and thrust a booklet of papers into my face.

"WHAT is this?" She asked, her voice seeping with anger, surprise, and other emotion I couldn't properly distinguish. It took me a second to realize what she was pushing into my face. It was StarzExtra tabloid. It was StarzExtra tabloid with me and Harry's face's stamped in the front with bold, bright yellow words that said:

HARRY POTTER'S NEW LOVER?

I could recognize the scene easily. He was carrying me and smiling hugely, my face, though, looked slightly incredulous. Harry's car. My mind didn't register the words. The picture and the words would never, _never _in a million years go together.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Hannah asked me, as I sat down slowly on the couch. My mind snapped out of the daze.

"Didn't tell you what?" I snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were carried in THE Harry Potter's super sexy, manly arms?" She asked, half joking, half serious. I rolled my eyes, wondering how she could apply adjectives like sexy and manly to a guy she barely knew.

"God," I said, standing up and walking to my kitchen, "I didn't think it would matter! Why would something as simple as him carrying me after I faint be a huge deal?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Because, Hermione! THESE things happen!" She said, following me, and throwing the tabloid on the table, "Harry Potter's NOT just some guy. And when you're with him, you're not just SOME girl. You're going to be a MOVIE STAR. You can't just do things without thinking!" My blood boiled as I grabbed the tea kettle and filled it with water.

"I DO do things with thinking! It's something I'm known for, Han! It wasn't even MY fault! HE offered to carry me! You know I wouldn't want something so…so…embarrassing to come up! I don't even let my mum take care of me when I'm sick!" My voice rang through the silent kitchen.

"Right, like Rita Skeeter's going to even care about that!" She retorted, rolling her eyes. She took a seat on a chair next to the table, and glared at me again.

"Who?" I asked, my face scrunched up in confusion. I set the kettle down on the stove while Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed the tabloid again.

"RITA SKEETER! Look, listen to this:

_The handsome actor known as Harry Potter has never been one to publicly announce his attachment to another person, writes StarzExtra reporter, Rita Skeeter. But very late Monday night, Potter emerged from the studio carrying an anonymous girl to his car. A source, when asked about the subject, says, "Oh, yeah, He wouldn't leave her side when she had gotten knocked out (she had fainted earlier). I wouldn't doubt that they're going out." The girl's name remains unknown, however—"_

_ "_UGH! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! This is silly! I can't believe people would even buy this stuff! It's SO unreasonable! Really? Me, going out with Harry Potter?" I hissed out, blowing off all my steam, "And as for this STUPID, ludicrous source! Ginny didn't leave me either! Does that make HER a lesbian? NO, I don't think so!" I grabbed the magazine from the table and ripped the front page violently. The kettle whistled angrily behind me and I hastily threw the tabloid into the trash and rushed to it. Hannah was strangely quiet as I went around preparing the tea. I turned around and she had the most flustered face I'd ever seen on.

"What?" I asked, horribly unnerved. I poured an extra tea cup and gave it to her, which she took. She sipped it slowly, her eyes still on me in a curious way. "What?" I repeated, my anger falling as I grew increasingly worried. Hannah was always over-sensitive, had I gone too far? She shook her head, as she swallowed carefully.

"Yes, so, I assume I was right," She finally offered as an explanation. I stared, befuddled. Right about what? "This acting thing WAS a good thing for you."

Was she _insane_? I'd basically blown up at her (the first time in the four years) and she thought this was a _good _thing for me? And I had barely _started _this 'acting thing'! I could hardly bear to imagine the results after the movie was finished. I looked down at my tea, my perplexed face shining back at me.

"Hermione," Hannah said softly, reaching over to grab my hand. "Hermione, you always keep everything in. You're always 'fine, just fine,' and I love how calm and steady you are…but you're a teenager. You're not supposed to be calm and steady. You're supposed to be crazy, emotional. " My face flushed crimson. I had forgotten how much Hannah could see.

"Well, Han…" I said, a part of me wanting to crawl under a rock.

And suddenly, it wasn't hard to see what she meant. I'd never been one to throw temper tantrums, or get angry at my best friend for something that wasn't her fault. Suddenly, I felt like a teenager; a crazy, emotional teenager. And maybe it was the setting, maybe it was that I had just melted down and screamed out my anger, or maybe it was because Hannah was right; it was a new part of me. Or maybe, it was the beginning of a long, beautiful summer; something that was different and new, something wondrous and scary.

---The next day

It was when I was walking into the studio for the second time, that I realized something else. Was I supposed to talk to Harry? Were we supposed to talk about the tabloid? Was I supposed to—

"Hermione! How are you?" Ron said, breaking through my thoughts, completely oblivious to my inner turmoil. I glanced at him, a strange warmth eclipsed my worry. "Do you want some coffee?" he said, gesturing to a table that was filled with all different types of food. Cereal, pancakes, milkshakes, bacon, and for some strange reason, little sausages that looked completely untouched. Dear God, didn't they know there were starving people in this world? What a waste…

Realizing he was still waiting for a response, I said, "Uhm, Yeah, sure, where are the cups?" I looked up and down the table, in search for one.

"Nonsense! I'll get some for you," he said, "I secretly loving brewing coffee. Don't tell anyone though, okay, 'mione?" I looked at him, his freckles showing much more than they had on Monday. This guy…did he just give me a nick name?

I opened my mouth furiously, about to object to it, but he stretched out a finger and put it over my lips. What in the world? "Our little secret, yes?" He winked. Goodness gracious, was he usually this friendly? He strolled away, grabbing a mug from a stack that had been right behind him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and became face to face with Ginny. "Are you feeling better today?" She asked, putting a hand to my forehead. Her face was covered with concern.

"Yeah, yeah…Much better…"I said, distracted, suddenly noticing that I hadn't told Ron how I liked my coffee, "I feel really well, thank you." I brushed a piece of my curly brown hair out of my face.

"Oh, you gave me and Harry and Ron such a fright! What would we do without you in this movie?" She continued, not even noticing my distracted mood. I could see Ron's brilliant red hair over the whole of people, tall as he was. He was close to the front, if I could not-rudely cut this conversation I could probably have time to tell him what I liked.

"Oh, did I?" I said vaguely, finally looking at her.

She nodded, her brilliant red hair (which was curly today for some reason) bobbed up in down with her. And as if I had suddenly been reminded, a thought came to me.

"Hey, Ginny," I said, giving her my full attention finally. She was looking at me questioningly, and I continued, "Uhm…You see, I was in…" I ran my hand through my hair, wondering how to phrase the question without sounding totally pathetic. "I was in a tabloid the other day about being Harry's 'secret lover' and…I, well, I…"

"You don't know whether or not you should bring it up, right? Happened to me the first time I was in one, I had a melt-down from seeing myself on one, I'd never felt so exposed…I'm going to tell you, 'mione,"(What was with this new nick name?!) "Just ignore it. Ignore every single thing you read about yourself or any of your cast mates. Because It's usually 75% false, and the 25% that IS true…well, you'll probably already know about it. Don't bring it up, it's pointless. Plus, it feeds the rumors as well." She sounded so professional, like she'd dealt with it a million times. It was so hard to remember that she was the younger one here.

"Well, 'mione—" She began.

"Wait, why is everyone giving me that nickname?" I cut her off. I loved my name. It was chosen from a Shakespeare play, and it (I thought) just suited me. She blinked in surprise.

"Oh, well, Ronald calls you that, we talked about you a couple of times and…I suppose it just stuck. I'm sorry, do you not like it?" She gave me a look, a look that, for some reason, reminded me so much of Hannah that I heard myself say:

"No, no, it's fine, I was just wondering who had started it." Wait, _what_? I hate nicknames! What had I gotten myself into? She smiled at me, said something about getting cereal and walked off towards the buffet table. I started walking to the room that we had been in the other day. We still had to run through lines because (quite unfortunately) the female lead had fainted last time and had ruined the entire thing. '_she should really be ashamed of herself, causing all this time to slip away_' I thought, as I opened the door to find Harry already in there, practicing a scene.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been ignoring you, I guess I should explain," He said, his eyes not even flickering over to me as he talked down to his script. He spoke so softly, so hesitantly, it seemed impossible that he was even reading it from a script. His eyes were filled with some emotion that I had never seen before. "I think you're amazing," He took a deep breath, as if steadying himself, "You're beautiful…You're smart and funny, and you're great to talk to. I think about you all the time, but I feel like things…got out of control…Being with you makes me…"He stopped, letting the words linger in the air, he shrugged, and looked up at me with that same emotion reflecting in his eyes.

And just like that, it was over. He snapped out of character, his posture changing, his emotions fading away from his face and said, "Hey, 'Mione," as he straightened up.

"Oh no, not you too," I said, with a horror filled voice.

"Oh, sorry, I figured you weren't a nickname type of girl, How are you feeling?" He said as if he had been reading my mind. He smirked, as if he didn't care anyways.

"Yes, well, you're quite correct, and I'm feeling just fine, thank you," I said as I slipped into my chair, the one right next to his. I heard the door open, and saw Ginny, Neville, and other cast-mates filing it. Nine o'clock had finally come.

As I took my seat, I saw a coffee cup placed in front of me and looked up quizzically at Ron. He looked back expectantly. I grabbed it and took a tentative sip, which became a gigantic gulp. Somehow, he had made it exactly as I liked it. I inhaled deeply and happily.

"How'd you know?" I whispered to him, as he took his seat on my other side. He smiled, reached out a hand and ruffled my hair.

"I just did." He whispered back, as the opening lines for scene 8 started.

---

_Hello, lovelies, I'm so so so so sorry that I did not update on the day I didn't (which was, like, half a year ago)._

_School came and I became way too busy and I felt like this whole chapter just wasn't…right. This was probably the fifth time I've re-done it, trying to get everything perfect. Yet it still doesn't feel right. Maybe it's because It's transitional?...i don't know, I'm making excuses._

_Btw, I have to disclaim the movie that I am using in this fanfiction. It is actually a book called 'The Secrets of Boys' by Hailey Abbott. It is one hell of a book which is why I chose the movie as that. All quotes from the movie will actually be from the book. Check it out, m'kay?_

_Anyways, Comments are love._

_Corrections are a drug._

_Thatgirl45_


End file.
